


And The Baking

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [37]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Baking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: baking/sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Baking

‘Mrs. Briggs, is it all right if I borrow the kitchen this evening?’

Mrs. Briggs turns from watering the aspidistra and blinks at Sam. ‘The kitchen?’

‘Er -- yes.’ Sam fights the urge to fidget. She _can_ cook; Mrs. Briggs needn’t look so surprised about it just because of _one_ burned Welsh rarebit. ‘Just for an hour or so. I want to make some biscuits.’

‘Certainly, dear. Just -- be careful. You can go ahead now, if you like.’ 

Sam isn’t sure she’s more pleased about getting permission or about Mrs. Briggs not asking who the biscuits are for. ‘Thank you!’ 

She goes into the kitchen and lines up her ingredients on the counter. It’s a sad assortment, really; she’s had to save ration points for _weeks_ just to get this much margarine. And she doesn’t like to think about the maintenance shifts she promised to take for Christy in exchange for the powdered sugar. Still. It would be worth it simply for the look on Mr. Foyle’s face when she hands him a tin of biscuits -- and perhaps it would be better to give them to Mr. Milner instead. 

She taps her fingers on the counter, staring at the packet of flour. She can’t explain why this feels like something she has to do, but it does. This will be a year -- almost -- since Mr. Milner let his house and took over Mr. Foyle’s upstairs front rooms and it seems as though that should be noticed. 

‘With biscuits,’ she says aloud to herself and nods. Well, it’s as good as anything else, surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Troilus and Cressida_. Look, I just really love Bartleby.com, okay?


End file.
